


alas, more brunch

by phinnia



Series: Ineffable Drabbles [20]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: Anathema should really run a detective agency.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537249
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	alas, more brunch

It took Anathema about three minutes to come to her conclusions. 

"You've been fucking like a couple of horny rabbits, haven't you?" she says bluntly just as they're both drinking something. 

Aziraphale inhales his tea and starts coughing. 

Crowley spits champagne all over his shirt.

"How do you know?" Newt asks her, slightly confused.

"Oh, easy." She says. "First, Aziraphale called him 'darling' on the way in. Which never happens, he usually calls him 'dear boy'. He calls everybody 'dear' but he never calls anybody 'darling'. They usually sit across the table from each other, but today they're sitting beside each other, so something's changed since the last time we ate together. Which was just before you guys went to New York. So something happened in New York, or immediately after you got back. Plus, Crowley's hand is under the table and I expect, although I'm not looking," she says, picking up her mimosa and taking a sip, "that it's on your thigh or between them."

"Are you surprised she predicted the Apocalypse?" Aziraphale murmurs with a slight smile.

"Not anymore." Crowley's face is tomato-red. 

"I do have to ask one question, though, Anathema." the angel says.

"What is it?"

"What is Twister, exactly?"

Crowley chokes on his champagne again and starts slithering - still in human form - under the table.

"Well, you said I wouldn't like it!" Aziraphale looks at him crossly. "But then you got all red in the face about it!"

She grins broadly and if her grin is slightly evil, Crowley says nothing, because he's too busy trying to slide under the table. "Twister."


End file.
